Advances in semiconductor manufacturing and circuit design technologies have enabled the development and production of integrated circuits (ICs) with increasingly higher operational frequencies in the non-wired realm. As a result, electronic products and systems incorporating such integrated circuits are able to provide much greater functionality than previous generations of products. This additional functionality has generally included the processing of increasingly larger amounts of data at increasingly higher speeds. The higher operational speeds [may be accompanied by] signal propagation that has a tendency to disperse in undesired ways that can cause signal loss and crosstalk.